A Not So Short Vacation
by kimberlyyx3
Summary: [ toph × aang ] toph hasnt been feeling good, and twinkletoes thinks he has a solution for everything.
1. Bearer Of More Than Just News

A Not So Short Vacation; One / Three

Disclaimer; Avatar isn't mine.

This was a one shot, but has now turned to a three shot due to high demand. 

**xx**

An older Toph, around the age of 21, stood in front of a mirror, in the home that she and the Avatar now shared. It was of course, custom to live with your husband.

A couple of years had passed since fire lord Ozai had been defeated, leaving Zuko to take power over the fire nation. It wasn't too long after that when Toph and Aang realized they both had feelings for each other and when they decided to take it to the next level, marriage. Toph still wears her betrothal necklace to this day. (Katara insisted that she had one.) Also around the same time that they had all separated, Aang and Toph moved to their own large home in the Earth Kingdom, and Katara became the fire lady.

Toph still stood in front of the mirror, fussing with her hair. Even though she couldn't see herself, she was used to standing in front of it. She continued to redo her hair so that the usual hair that would be in the bun would be loose over her shoulders. She reached for the brush on the vanity and began slowly brushing the loose ends. A couple of minutes might have passed before she paused, and started trying on smiles in the mirror, even though she couldn't see them. It was hard though, for her to feel 'normal', because something was weighing down on her mind. Something very big.

A short hesitant knock patted on the door of her room, and she heard a voice say "Excuse me? Miss Bei Fong, the avatar is awaiting you for dinner. He says he wishes you to hurry because he can't stand to be away from you any longer." Toph couldn't help but smirk at that line. The avatar was a charmer, no doubt. Soon after, the noise of the footsteps became quiet and distant, and then they were gone.

She took one last glance in the mirror, while brushing a bang behind her ear, and left toward the dinning room to greet her husband for dinner.

Aang almost flew out of his seat when Toph entered the room through the large wooden doors. Well, he did, but he was learning to control that. "Toph!" His signature toothy grin spread onto his face.

"Calm yourself down, Twinkletoes. You do see me everyday, and pretty much ever hour and minute." Her usual smirk on her face, as she sat down into the seat closest to the avatar. Even so she still continued to squirm a bit, as something still haunted her.

"I just love to be with you. Is that so wrong?" He put on his best puppy dog face, even though he knew she wasn't able to see it.

"Ugh. You're so weird." Toph leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. A small bright red glow encased his cheeks, as the server walked in.

"Good evening Master Aang, and Lady Bei Fong-"

"Please, Toph." This proper name crap was really getting to her.

"My sincerest apologies, Lady Toph. For the appetizer today, we have lentil soup, several different types of breads, and chopped potatoes." Several other servers followed the speaker in, and placed multiple plates of different sizes all over the large table. "Please, let us know when you are ready for the continuation of your meal." The servers and the speaker quickly bowed and walked back into the doors that lead into the kitchen.

Toph slowly picked up her spoon and began motioning it in circles in her bowl. "Um … Aang … There's something I've been meaning to ask you about …"

He looked toward her with some noodles dangling from his mouth, surprised by her sudden serious tone. He quickly slurped the noodles and turned to give her his full attention. "Yes?"

"I haven't been really feeling well lately … and I wanted to know if we could … take a break or a vacation from traveling to relax and stay home for just a little bit … I mean I know how much you love to travel-"

"Of course, we can. I do love you more than traveling, you know." He smiled at her again and continued to dip his spoon into his bowl of noodle soup. "How long do you suppose we'll be taking this break?" He slurped some noodles that were dangling from his chin.

She looked down toward her meal, and smiled weakly as she lifted her face up to meet his, and set her spoon on the table. "How does nine months sound?"

A spoon fell from someone's hand onto the table with a large clang.


	2. Pipes Aren't The Only Thing That Leak

A Not So Short Vacation; Two / Three

Disclaimer; Pshh, I wish. But, wishes don't come true.

This was a one shot, but has now turned to a three shot due to high demand. )

**xx**

Exaggeration. Yep, they all exaggerate. Expecting mothers, that who.

It isn't so bad, at least not as bad as women usually make it out to be. If anything the worst part of the last seven months had to be either her vibrations acting a little wacky or Aang's constant swooning/over protective-ness.

Not to mention the fact that no other woman has vibrations like hers or a crazy avatar for a husband, so for them, this should be a cakewalk.

Oh, and the need to throw up every 30 seconds is a hassle, but you throw up when you're sick too so it isn't that big a deal.

"Wow!" His smiled widened, as his eyes began to twinkle. "You're huge! This is so great!"

And with that remark, Aang was tossed to the ground, almost 8 feet away with a gentle slide of one of Toph's feet.

It didn't matter, though because less than 2 seconds later, he was back, clinging to her side, hugging her and leaning his ear toward her stomach in some attempt to feel a kick or hear a squeal.

She sighed letting a pout overcome her lips, and the discontentment caused him to let go and listen to what she had to say, as she finally decided to answer back to his ridiculous comment. "You've said that at least three times in the last month." Her mouth dissipated to a frown, considering the fact that she worked hard to keep her old twelve year old figure which obviously, no matter what was impossible.

He smiled, trying immensely hard to cheer her up. "I know, but I just can't help it. It's amazing, and you're just so beautiful." He smiled lightly as he leaned down (He was definitely taller than her now), and forward to leave a kiss on her temple.

Those were the moments when she actually didn't mind his swooning … but the over protective-ness, that was something she couldn't really handle.

**xx**

"No freaking way. Hell no. No. No. No."

She smirked, crossing her arms in front of her. "Um … With all due respect, I was telling you _not_ asking for permission."

"And with all due respect, there's no way that you're going to be in Earth Rumble XIV. It's not safe, for you or the baby."

"Did you happen to forget about all those belts and medals that I have in the room from Earth Rumble? I'm undefeated; I can't just not show up! I could be disqualified." The volume of her voice rising slowly by each word.

"I'm sorry, no. Right now isn't such a great condition for you to go around throwing rocks at people, it's like they say Women are ten times vulnerable when they're pregnant. I just don't want to take a chance, and you said it yourself; your vibrations have been acting up lately due to the baby. You could always just enter back a couple of months after the baby is born. It's not like you won't win. You know you will, and you'll become undefeated once again."

She plopped down on the couch with a face a child would have when they didn't get their favorite toy. Aang sat down next to her and started moving her bangs out of her face and behind her ears. She held onto her stomach as she started to feel this weird sensation.

"I'm sorry, Toph. I just love you too much. I know, how about I have one of the servants make you your favorite soup? Hold on, I'll be right back." He floated up from the chair and started walking toward the hall that led to the dining room, but turned to look at Toph before he went to the door.

He was surprised to see her not sad anymore, but surprised and confused, and to see …

"Uh … Toph? Are you … leaking?"


End file.
